Wasting My Time
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: Set During Jak2. Another songfic. This one is based on Erol and his remaining hours as Commander before and during the first class race Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Corad: Um, for those of you who read 'Good Riddance'...thanks...but this is another songfic for no apparent reason. I kinda had inspiration again to write something new, and the next victim was Erol. So, by using this newfound inspiration and the selected victim of shame, I managed to create yet another idiotic peice of writing...kinda anyway...this story is based around our beloved commander (for me anyway...not sure if anyone else really loved him) and his thoughts before his "death". Hopefully it's easy to read and everything, so hope you guys can enjoy it. **

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, Tess, Erol, Praxis, Ashelin or the tub of lard that floats around in that hovering chair thing in the bar...you know, that fat one...oh, and I don't own Default's Wasting my Time either...which is probably a good thing...

* * *

**

** Wasting My Time**

**

* * *

**

The commander had been debating it for weeks now. Debating whether his time in the guard was worth keeping up. Lately the Baron had been giving him difficult tasks, and these weren't only physically grueling and dangerous, but mental challenges also. Numerous occasions saw the young commander kill innocent bystanders of an underground attack, and other times just made him want to quit then and there. He couldn't understand it all. One minute he'd be happy to fight by Praxis' side, killing the metal heads and ridding the city of scum, but now with all the pressure building up, he wished he could approach the high and mighty and just give it to him straight.

But he couldn't. The Baron was what kept him alive. Torn was out there somewhere, resenting his mere existence, Jak the renegade was also on the loose, most likely picking out the best time to kill him, and the metal head war would be lost without his guidance. Baron Praxis intended to win the war, but whether he'd succeed or not with the little force he had…

**Well I don't want to see you waiting  
I've already gone too far away**

"Still hanging around Commander? Why not get some rest. I have another mission for you and your guards tomorrow, so if I were you, I'd take time off willingly," the Baron said after Erol had entered the throne room. The smaller elf looked up to the throne, his eyes burning with determination.

"Sir, I have something I would like to…" Erol stopped in mid-sentence, unable to bring himself to say it. He couldn't say "I quit"…he couldn't risk it. Years he'd spent gaining the Baron's trust and respect, and those simple yet deadly words could have his peaceful life shattered. If he even said something remotely like that, he knew the Baron would have him killed on the spot. Lately Praxis was strict on his code. His new laws riddled throughout the city, banning any enjoyment or freedom from the people. If he said he quit now, Praxis would surely see it as a threat. Would even think he'd sink so low as to join the underground.

"Yes commander?" Baron Praxis asked, resting his hands on his lap. Erol stuttered for a few moments, before turning his back. He couldn't say it. Those words once left his mouth would be a death sentence. No, he must keep fighting along the Baron's side, even if it killed him in the process. He felt it was a better way to die with Praxis' respect and honor rather than die a lonely soul who had been betrayed by his own leader.

"Nothing sir," he murmured, sighing in defeat. He made quick steps back to the door, and left, without another word spoken. 'Why couldn't I do it? I can't keep fighting for him…he's taking everything down to hell with him,' Erol thought savagely, storming past a few gawking guards he recently sent on patrol. Those guards were another reason he longed to quit. As commander, his men were meant to listen to him, and to do exactly what he asked. But for a while now they began to slack off. Missing schedules, partying hard into the early morning a day before a mission or patrol duty. Whether they were out to get rid of Erol or not, he just didn't care.

**I still can't keep the day from ending  
No more messed up reasons for me to stay**

Right now he only cared for his dignity. He craved for respect and loyalty from his guards and the Baron, but over the past few days, he could sense if disintegrating. Baron Praxis was too busy planning ways of betraying the metal head leader and upholding his new laws, demanding Erol and his other Krimzon guards to murder anyone who disobeyed or showed a sign of threat. He spared no thought or sign of respect for his own commander, thus bringing Erol down into a pit of fury. His guards, the other reason he hated this damn forsaken place. He could tell those guards of his were mocking his every move. He accepted that he was hated amongst them for numerous things. Only the other day had he kicked one of his own men in the gut after refusing to kill a citizen breaking the law. After all that, Erol had been the one to shoot the citizen.

He felt guilty in a way at the falling victim, screaming out as his bullet penetrated their waist, but he didn't show it. To those around him, he was a tough ass fighter. He wouldn't let the sight of blood make him ill. In fact, he craved the sight…or at least, he had. Something within him had opened up recently. He could sense the blood lust darkness vanishing from within his tortured heart, and instead replaced by an almost light feeling. At times he'd fought it off, unwilling to give in to purity. He longed to stay the arrogant, aggressive man he was brought up to be.

**Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time**

But he wished sometimes the light could engulf him…take away the hidden pain of guilt and shame. Killing hundreds of innocent people over the years drew him to the dark. He thought about the day Torn left his side. Partners in a mission to destroy the underground movement once and for all. But after seeing Torn's face blanch at the sight of three children screaming for help as a few of his own guards took care of them for good…he had ordered that attack after the Baron threatened to kick him off duty. To give his commander title to another if he didn't start proving himself. But killing innocent children…was that worth it all?

"Where are you going?" Ashelin snapped at him, her hands placed on her hips in a demanding manner. Erol stopped dead in his tracks, his mind leaping from thoughts too rapidly to answer her. He wondered why she was checking up on him. Wondering why she cared where he went. She was like Praxis' very own spy. Just there to torment him and report any mistakes he dared show to her father.

"None of your business," he finally replied, continuing on down the hall quickly to lose her. He heard her yell out something to his receding back, but chose to ignore it. He had bigger things to worry about. Bigger things such as the first class race late this afternoon. He intended to crush anyone who made a move to beat him at that race. He lust for the championship again. Another trophy to add to his collection. Beating those scumbags would be an easy task.

Racing…Erol had always loved the feeling. How the air whipped at his face, how his mask turned his eyesight red…blood red…how the zoomer vibrated beneath him. He loved it all. On top of that, he also loved chatting up the mechanic girl. She was always there to have a conversation with. Always working hard on zoomers and on that mysterious vehicle she kept hidden, even from him. Talking with her made him forget his worries. Forget his pain and misfortune with being stuck in the guard. After he won this race, he would ask her to be his mechanic. His _personal _mechanic.

**You can't stop the feeling  
And there's no reason  
Let's make the call  
And take it all again  
Woah again  
**

How Keira had made him laugh. How she smiled up at him, unaware of the horrors screaming in his mind. She had no clue who he really was. No clue he'd happily kill to get what he desired. Although, he felt the need to kill disappearing from within him. After meeting her for the first time, he could tell she thought he was like the others. But now, he was sure she knew who he was inside. Especially after that Jak. How he longed to kill him…but deep down, he wanted him alive. Jak, the eco freak…the only one with a chance of ridding Baron Praxis. In a twisted way, he hoped the blonde could overpower the Baron, relieving the city from his brutal rule.

Jak seemed like the guy who could take the Baron down. After what Praxis did to him for two years, pumping the dark eco into his veins, Erol knew Praxis was on his hate list. He'd witnessed that torture. Even took part and helped out. He could remember the blonde strapped into the chair, looking weak from his last injection. He could hear the screams filling the prison room as dark eco swam through the boy's veins. But after it all, Praxis had claimed it a lost cause. Ordered for his death. Whether he would have killed the weak boy or not, he didn't get the chance to decide. Somehow he'd escaped by nightfall and had joined up with the underground.

'Matter of time' Erol thought with amusement, strolling towards the exit of the palace and stepping out into the light atmosphere outside. Cool air brushed at his face, and he smiled cruelly. "Perfect day for racing." He could feel his racing nerves already. He could sense them building up inside, and decided to head to the bar for a drink. Maybe he could kill down those burning nerves with a drink. Worth a try…

**Months went by with us pretending  
When did our light turn from green to red  
I took a chance and left you standing  
Lost the will to do this once again**

"You here early eh? Race hasn't even started." Erol looked up in loathing at Krew, floating around the ceiling as he entered the bar. He hated him with his whole heart, but didn't let on. He needed Krew for his publicity, and mentioning the obvious to the fat idiot above him would only have respect and popularity diminish. For now, Krew was merely an advertiser…nothing more, nothing less.

"What will it be?" a cool female voice asked out loud as he approached the counter at the back. He sat down in a nearby stool, and leaned towards the blonde elf.

"Give me what you got," he said smoothly back, before lifting his gaze to Krew. "Any fans betted yet?" he yelled up to the ceiling, and he heard Krew fly down, his horrible face inches from his own.

"Why yes actually. You have most of the population on your side, although we have lost a few numbers to the new racer," Krew replied, fanning himself with his wooden fan grasped in his fat hand. Erol shuddered as the smell wafted over to him, but had other concerns on his mind.

"What other racer?" he hissed as a glass of brown liquid was pushed towards him. Krew chuckled deeply and floated back to the ceiling, still fanning himself. The girl who had just served him the drink turned her back and went back to cleaning glasses.

"Why, it's that renegade Jak. He's a marvelous racer…you have some serious competition this year," Krew drawled out, ignoring the look of horror on Erol's once calm face. The commander snarled loudly, and grabbed hold of his glass before raising from the stool. He stalked over to a booth and sat down on the grimy leather seat before resting his feet on the table. He could feel the anger building up inside. The same anger he felt whenever Jak's name was mentioned. The same anger that ate away at him whenever he was threatened into another mission by Praxis.

**Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time**

How could Jak ever beat him? The boy was a moron for even trying…for even thinking it! How dare he take away those who wasted their hard earned cash on his victory. 'Maybe it's a good thing he's racing…' a voice spoke out inside his mind, but he growled deeply and took a sip of his drink. He rested his head against the wall, and stared out the booth towards the blonde, still busy wiping the glasses. Something within told him she was a spy. Related to the underground no doubt. The way she flickered her eyes about…how she never spoke out of turn. Erol concluded she was just there to report Krew's sleazy behavior.

"Hey Sweet cheeks!" That voice…Erol's eyes turned to irritated slits as the orange rat and the boy strolled into the bar and up to the counter. He watched in loathing as Jak and his rat friend settled themselves down at the back. If he could, he'd happily leap out from the booth now and send a fresh, searing hot bullet into his head. But there were other ways of dealing with him. Instead, the commander pushed his drink carefully out of sight, and lay perfectly still, listening in to the conversation only meters away.

"Hey! Back to work toots!" Krew thundered, flying down to the blonde girl scratching the rat under the chin. Erol sneered at the sight. How pathetic…he was tempted to step out, here and now, but fought against it, and listened hard. Knowing Krew, he'd mention a few interesting things, which the commander was dying to hear.

"She's working beach ball! Quit ya yapping!"

"Watch it, or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls. Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win…" Erol's eyes widened at the request, and he peered carefully around the booth side to see Jak's back turned to him, his face looking slightly shocked as Krew flew down to eye level with him.

"You bet against us?" Erol heard Jak ask, and he grinned widely. Krew wasn't the kind of man to bet on a new racer. He craved for money too much to bet on an outsider, with little chance to win. His attempts at getting Jak to forfeit were highly amusing, but he knew the stubborn mind of the teen.

"Jak…Jak…it's just business. You've become a symbol for those townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money. Whaddaya say my boy?" Erol stopped peering around the booth after he heard Krew say that. Glimmer of hope? He felt Jak had the power, the ability to defeat the Baron, but what did that have to do with racing? Although…Praxis had stated a short tour of the Palace. Could the blonde be planning to attack and kill the Baron on the tour?

**You can't stop the feeling  
And there's no reason  
Let's make the call  
And take it all  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time again  
Woah again**

"I'd say you're gonna lose a lot of money. I'm going to race, and I intend to win."

"Aaaggghhh, You little! You're becoming more trouble than you're worth. I wouldn't get too comfy if I were you. Everyone's expendable," he heard Krew hiss, triggering a simple thought within his mind. A simple thought that could save the city. If he could only see how the boy raced…could just see how much of a racer he really was, it could answer all his questions. Maybe even decide for him whether to stay commander in the guard or not.

Moving his drink aside, he pulled his legs down from the table and walked out the booth, his eyes turning to slits again. He reached the boy's back, and glared down at him.. "In a hurry to die boy?" Erol snapped, and he watched as Jak turned around, his eyes wide open and his face gaping at him. "We don't have to wait for the big race. We can do this right now. One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish…miss even one ring and it's over," he hissed with a hint of venom in his voice.

He was inches from Jak, and his burning eyes were searching through Jak's, his mind screaming to release his pent up hate now. But staring into those eyes began to take his anger and loathing away, but only just. "Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all!" he finished, watching as Jak's face contorted with fury. Excellent, he had got Jak right where he wanted by the mentioning of the girl.

"You're on!" he said, whacking Erol's raised hand out the way. Erol laughed cruelly as he followed Jak out the bar. Now he could see the renegade race. He could see whether he had the skill to beat him in the championship. If he beat him now, then maybe the boy could bring hope to the city. Something Erol wouldn't mind supporting. The commander gazed around the port, and found a parked golden colored zoomer. He led it to an imaginary starting line just outside the Bar door, and jumped on. He positioned his spiked shoes at the tail wing, and rested his stomach on the leather seat. The vibration swept through him, and he snickered in enjoyment before Jak came beside him, sitting comfortably on his own racing vehicle.

He turned his face one last time to the blonde beside him, gritting his teeth, before pulling down his mask. His sight turned to red; just how he liked it. Up ahead he could see the first ring, shining eerily. He knew he must go through every one, or the eco freak would win for sure. If he could just stand his ground, and see how well the teen performed, then maybe the race would be forfeited after all.

**I see you waiting  
Lonesome, lonely  
See you waiting  
I see you waiting**

The zoomer roared into life when the one on one race began, and he grinned as the smell of fuel filled his senses. How much he loved the smell. "Too fast for you!" he shouted out in a mocking way as he overtook Jak on the first ring. He could hear Jak yelling out to his rat friend, and was tempted to look around. But he couldn't risk it. One false move could send him off course. Instead, he lowered his head as far as he could to the handle bars. He pushed himself further into the seat to gain more speed, figuring the zoomer would go faster.

Compared to other racers, Erol admitted the boy was a tough opponent. They'd been racing for a few minutes now. He'd even managed short glimpses of the blonde as he dodged innocent people, while he just ploughed through them all. He didn't care for anyone else right now. Although he never did, he just couldn't give a damn if he killed someone while racing. As far as the commander saw it, it was their own fault for being there in his way. But he couldn't believe Jak would risk this race to dodge the idiots. Maybe the renegade knew he would win either way, or maybe he figured losing this wasn't such a big deal. If only he knew that this very race would determine whether or not he gained Erol's respect.

After a few more minutes, Erol could see the stadium ahead, and knew the last ring was coming up. He could see Jak out the corner of his eye, and could just see the unwavering look on the younger elf's face. He could read straight into him. Erol could tell Jak was keen to win, and by the looks of his deathly white hands gripping his handle bars, figured his heart was pounding heavily too. Just like Erol's was. But this was it. Whether the boy had enough guts in him to overtake the commander and kick his ass…he wasn't sure.

"Come on Dax!" he heard Jak scream out, and watched with open eyes behind his mask as Jak leaned forward, inching his way slowly past. Erol snarled in anger, and gripped his own handle bars tightly, grinding his shoes into the tail of the zoomer. Part of him wanted the boy to win, but another nagging voice inside wouldn't let his dignity go that easily.

**  
Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting my time**

Just as they turned the last corner, Jak swerved past Erol. He flew through the last ring, and held up his hands in victory as his vehicle began to slow down. Erol howled in defeat within his mind, but sat up just as he approached the celebrating boy and his rat. He lifted up his mask, and turned his burning eyes to the other elf.

"Don't get too cocky outlaw! Next time we race for keeps, and your head will be my trophy!" he shouted in fury, tugging down his mask over his heated face again. He moved his zoomer back into gear while lying back down, and revved the engine loudly. He could just hear the orange rat yelling "Ahhh, blow it out ya ear! You were bottle fed, weren't you!" before he flew from the stadium, his rage subsiding. Part of him was yelling in anger and annoyance, but another part was celebrating. The part of him that had given him ideas to quit the guard.

'If' he's that good a racer, then maybe he does deserve title. If he won the championship, he could save the city once and for all. He could kill the Baron, and give the city back to the people,' his conscience spoke out. He grinned slightly from behind his mask, considering this option deeply. If the boy did in fact win, then yes, he would get a free "tour" of the Palace, and most likely out of pure hatred kill the Baron on the spot. It was worth hoping for. Worth supporting. He would keep acting like the Baron's trusted commander till then, so he won't be suspected by Praxis. If he could race like he always did, and basically kill anyone who got in his way, then letting Jak win would be convincing enough.

Only, he'd stop himself before killing Jak on the race course. Other drivers will feel his wrath if they dared overtake him, but he knew for Jak to win, he must keep his pride engulfed side down inside him until the race ended. If he could control his more agonizing side for the entire race, Jak would surely win. "Praxis the moron won't know what hit him when Jak rocks up at his doorstep, looking for a tour of his "lovely" home," Erol cackled, heading back to the Chocolate Factory (Palace) to get some well deserved rest before the big race in a few hours time. He'd decided to let the renegade boy win, entirely to save the city. He wouldn't let eco freak win to gain his racing stats though. His racing stats he'd rather keep.

**You can't stop the feeling  
And there's no reason  
Let's make the call  
And take it all  
I'm wasting my time  
I'm wasting...

* * *

**

**Corad: O...kay...for those of you who witnessed the 'Chocolate Factory' thing...that wasn't me...(nervous glancing) That was Bijoux...she kinda raided it before and added it in...and I'm technically too lazy to change it...besides, in a way if reminds me of Palace Stories...maybe I can do that...Baron Praxis turns the Palace into Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and then Praxis can be Praxis Wonka...or Willy Praxis...wait, that last one doesn't sound very nice...err, scrap that one. But yeah, I hope this song fic was ok. Erol's a big fav of mine, and I kinda wanted to make him out to seem less of an idiot he turned out to be in Jak3...errr, review if you want to, or have made it this far. For those of you who gave up halfway or right after reading the first sentence, at least ya tried...but if I feel inspired to right a new fic, then maybe...with a bit of luck, I will...toodles ppl.  
**

**  
**


	2. The First Class Race

**Corad: Ok, I decided to write one more chapter for this coz well, I didn't really explain his intentions for what he did after the race...so here are my views for it. Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed for the first songfic chapter. I forget to mention too that this is set during Jak2, around the first class race. Apart from that, I hope you guys enjoy the next and last chapter...unless I get more inspiration which I probably won't...yeah...**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else...

* * *

**

**Wasting My Time

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

His heart was pounding painfully inside his chest. How could he have let this happen? If only he'd set the alarm, or at least, stayed awake, then right now he wouldn't be rushing to attend the big race. The race that determined this city's fate. He could only remember lying down on his bed for a split moment, thinking things over in his head, before falling into a light sleep. The commander never intended to sleep, but now that he had, he was late. He didn't want to miss this race. He couldn't…deep down he longed to win again, and finally gain Keira's respect. Maybe even something more, but the way he was going, he'd be lucky to even make it there on time.

"Good luck Commander," Erol heard a voice say out to him as he ran through the palace to his cruiser parked in the parking bay. He spun around and saw one of his guards giving him the thumbs up. Now that was a rare sight…one of his guards actually giving him support? He growled in frustration for a reply, and sprinted off to his cruiser parked under the palace. His legs began aching by the time he reached his red zoomer, and he found it significantly harder to breath with all his armor on. But that didn't stop him. Nothing could stop him now.

Leaping onto his zoomer, he straddled his legs tightly over the seat and switched the motor on. Warm air flew up at his face as he rose about a foot off the ground, and he snickered softly at it while pulling down his racing mask. He was prepared to get to the stadium by whatever means, even if it meant hitting innocent pedestrians. Right now he wasn't in the mood to obey Praxis' traffic laws, and having that heavy feeling of defeat imminent he had to get there. Just had to.

The commander's heart began speeding up at the sound of the roaring cruiser. He could feel the engine vibrating fiercely, and felt the pressure of the wind against his mask and chest. He enjoyed speeding through the city, especially on high-speed chases, but his mind wasn't set on the enjoyment anymore. No, it was set on getting to his final race before it was all over. The commander drove like a madman all the way to the stadium, occasionally hitting citizens below when he had to suddenly dive close to the ground. The guilt he should have felt never came to him; rather it just rebounded off like it never happened.

After a few hurried minutes, Erol stopped his cruiser abruptly outside the stadium, and leapt off, landing with a thud on the pavement outside the garage. He flipped up his mask, and ran down the path before standing outside the garage, wiping away gathered sweat from his forehead.

"Keira! Keira!" he shouted, storming into the garage and glancing around hastily. He didn't have time to be waiting around here for the girl. But he had too…she was the one who kept the racing zoomers outback. "KEIRA!" he yelled in anger, feeling his veins pulse in rage. He listened for any sounds of movement, and felt his tense muscles ease up after hearing shuffling of feet. The commander turned around to meet a worried face.

"Erol…I didn't think you were going to show…here, I'll get your zoomer ready. You'd better hurry, they're about to start," she said quietly, avoiding his glare. He picked this out, and formed his eyes to slits. She was acting differently…he knew it. The mechanic was generally happy to look into his eyes, but now…she was completely avoiding to look at him. Although feeling slightly hurt, Erol didn't care. He just followed Keira into the back area of the garage, and strolled over to his bike.

It shone eerily from under a dim light, the only racing zoomer left in the garage. He sniggered at the sight, and sat down, adjusting his weight evenly on the small seat to get comfortable. He glanced up at the girl one last time, still refusing to look at him, before flicking down his mask once more and revving the engine loudly. He grabbed hold of the handlebars, and drove swiftly out of the garage and down the path to the stadium. He knew he'd have to take a back way to avoid any accidents, so drove at a fast speed around the stadium until he met a small side door.

The commander leaned over his zoomer and punched in a security code, before the doors slid open to let him in. He revved the engine loudly again, and flew inside, his eyes darting around behind his mask for any other racers. He hoped the race hadn't started yet. If it had, he would have lost his only chance. His only chance to crush Jak…or his only chance to finally kill the Baron. He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he flew down the racecourse towards the starting line, his heart skipping beats as he went.

"Yes!" he cried out in relief at the sight of the other 7 racers gathered at the starting line. He could see Jak in 6th place, and his place in 7th. He smiled cruelly behind his mask, before lifting it up over his face. He slowed down his zoomer, and came to rest a few feet away from the renegade. Jak flicked his eyes up at him a few times, until Erol laid his foot down on the ground and turned to him.

"I want more than just to win Eco Freak! I want you!" he shouted out, clenching his fist in the air. He watched as the blonde's face contorted with anger and determination, and smiled wickedly before pulling down his mask. His sight was turned blood red, and he sighed deeply. This was it. Time to see how desperate the boy was to win.

All 8 racers waited for the starting signal. Waiting for their fate. Once he heard it, Erol lifted up his leg and placed it swiftly on his footrest before his zoomer roared to life. He attempted to avoid the other racers to gain lead place, but a few of the idiots rammed full force into him, one even crushing his leg. He gasped out in shock and pain, before elbowing the driver in the neck. He risked a look down at his leg, and saw that no visible damage had been done. Thankful for that, he returned his focus back on the race, and glanced around for the blonde.

He could see Jak ahead, battling his way past another two racers. He sniggered at the sight of the orange rat trying to bat them away with his paws, but failed miserably. He knew Jak couldn't cut it. The first class race was always the toughest of them all. 8 racers…one race…everyone wanted to take home the grand cup. Take home the respect and honor from the Baron and the people. They even wanted a short tour of the palace. But the commander was used to the harsh reality. He knew how desperate racers became. Became so desperate they tried to smash you into walls, kick at you if tried to pass, even force you down the black hole located just before a tough turn. He knew it all, and by the way the blonde kept struggling to batter off a persistent racer…found it hard to believe he could ever win.

Feeling the light inside him emerge once more, and forcing his dark attitude down, he turned his zoomer's handlebar around and flew straight for Jak, aiming for the small gap between him an the other racer. He could see the cruel grin of the other racer, his eyes lighting up as he sent another innocent soul into a wall. Erol felt this guy needed to be taught a lesson. He began laughing loudly, his cruel voice carrying over the zoomers, before leaning towards the opposing racer and sending his bike full speed into him. He heard the racer cry out in alarm, watched him as the bike flipped and flew into the wall before exploding in a mass of smoke and metal.

"Loser," he sniggered, turning his gaze back to the front of the race. He was a front-runner now, where he loved it. Leading the race gave him the strength needed to win, but now he had competition. Now Jak was free from the abusing driver, he was speeding along side the commander, his head down and his rat screaming stuff out. How the renegade expected to win if he couldn't even fight back, was a mystery to Erol, but he kept his mind clear of any more thoughts and focused instead on winning.

"Bye Bye!" the commander screamed out, pushing his bike that little bit faster. He could see Jak's agitated face as he inched his way past, but the look of courage on his face told Erol he was not about to give up. By the way Jak was hunched over, the way his eyes fought against the stinging wind, he knew Jak wanted to win…wanted to win bad.

'Just let him…he can save us…he can save the city if he's granted access to the palace. He's not here to win the trophy, he's here to win the palace tour…here to win the right to destroy the Baron," his nagging voice told him through roaring wind and zoomer engines. Maybe his light conscience was right. Maybe he should forfeit. He should give up now and just let the renegade win. It wasn't often his light mind spoke out. Usually he was full of hatred and rage…but this was different. His weak light state of mind was not giving in. By the sound of him, he wanted to force the commander to lose.

'I'm here for a reason, and that's to win,' Erol thought back aggressively, swerving around the tricky corner before pushing his speed up high again. Jak was just behind him, shouting stuff out again to his rat. He wasn't about to let Jak or anyone else win…he'd win…he'd become victorious, win the eco back for the Baron, and then protect the leader of the city. He'd earn more respect. Maybe even earning more…maybe then Keira would look at him again…

'No! You must let Jak win! Look how determined he is! He wants this bad, and you can't deprive it of him. It's his destiny to win…his fate to kill the Baron. Win this race, and you've taken it away,' his light conscience cried out weakly, and Erol sighed in irritation. Normally he never heard his conscience speak out such as this, but he knew it was right. Knew Jak must win, even if it did mean he'd lose the championship. There was always next year…

"Fine, you win…but I'm not going down lightly," Erol sneered out loud, his gaze searching around the track for Jak. He could see the younger elf falling behind, kicking out at another driver forcing him towards a wall. Erol rolled his eyes, and dropped back a speed, letting Jak and the other racer catch up. Once Jak had almost passed him, the commander turned to the other driver, and cackled softly at his worried face. Erol knew the driver was aware of his fate. He knew he could blow up any minute.

Yelling out abuse, the commander hit his entire weight to the right side, forcing the driver into he wall. He began screaming as his shoulder grazed along the concrete. Screamed when Erol's spiked boot connected his leg. He even screamed when his zoomer couldn't take any more, and blew up, sending shards of metal hitting Erol's back. He hissed out as a burning hot piece dug itself into his forearm, but he yanked it out, and tossed it to the ground moving quickly below him.

The commander lifted his gaze to the front, and saw Jak up ahead, speeding around the last corner till the finish line. He growled in defeat, until he stopped his zoomer in the middle of the track to check his arm. He flickered his eyes down and saw a small amount of blood seeping out into his yellow sleeve. Jak had better be thankful for that… he gave up the race for his victory…granted him the win to kill the Baron.

Erol revved up the zoomer before driving slowly down the remainder of the track, other racers flying past him to get to the finish line. He figured he was the last, and stopped around the bend, the sight of Jak and the Baron clear in front of him. He watched Praxis and his two bodyguards hover to the ground. Watched as he muttered a few soundless words of victory to the renegade, before Jak turned around.

The commander could tell by the look of the Baron's face that he wasn't impressed with Jak's win. He could see Jak's scowling face aimed up at Praxis. Could even see Praxis' face twist with fury and his hands turn to fists. He snickered how idiotic the Baron looked right now. 'He must be guessing this is his death sentence now,' Erol thought savagely, watching through keen eyes as the Baron kept yelling stuff out. He could just hear him, but paid no attention. His attention was however set upon the guns in the guards' hands.

By the looks of things, the Baron had instructed for the renegade to be killed. 'How could the Baron do that? I lost that race for the teen's victory…now he's sinking so low as the kill him…great…' Erol snapped within his mind, feeling the need to do something. Create a distraction at least to help give Jak time to flee. He could tell the guards were readying themselves to shoot, could even see Jak's shocked face as he took a few steps back. He must do something…he couldn't stand by a let Praxis do another evil thing…

"Watch out!" he heard a guard scream and he flew his zoomer quickly towards Jak. He'd planned it out perfectly…aim for Jak to trick Praxis. If Praxis felt Erol was still loyal, then maybe he wouldn't think of shooting Jak…it was worth a try.

"I WIN JAK!" the commander yelled in forced anger, his zoomer traveling at top speed towards Jak. He watched as Jak turned around and his eyes widened in horror. He'd just given enough time for Jak to get out the way…whether the boy would get out the way or not, he couldn't care at the moment. He'd just noticed Praxis was ahead…but his hovering platform was rising up from the track, out of Erol's reach…he wanted to take Praxis to hell with him.

Before the commander knew it, Jak had leapt up high, the zoomer flying below him straight for Praxis. Unfortunately for Erol, the Baron had made it safely into the air, no longer in reach for his death. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He'd just noticed the huge barrels of dark eco ahead, the distance between him and death reducing rapidly. He screamed out as he flew head on into he barrels, the explosion around him tearing away at his skin.

He felt hot liquid burning at his bare flesh. He closed his eyes and felt his mask fly off his head, landing meters away. The dark eco was crackling painfully around him, eating away at him. He cried out, realizing this must have been how Jak had felt. The commander didn't have much time to dwell on the thought. Didn't have much time to wish Jak luck in destroying the Baron. He couldn't stay conscience any longer, as darkness began to engulf him. His body was dying, his mind was seeping away, and he knew there wasn't a hope in the world to save him now. The explosion had torn apart some of his body, the dark eco burning the rest. At least he'd die doing what he loved…racing…

Darkness swirled around him, stealing his last remainder of strength and life. He gasped out and felt his surroundings die…along with his body.

"You're complete Errol…you…are…complete…" Errol opened a bleary eye, and glanced slowly around the darkened room. His raised a hand to rub his eye, to see it was no longer flesh and blood…but robotic.

Panic began to seep through him as he sat up quickly and glared down at himself. Metal…he was robotic…he was no longer a living elf, but a robotic monster. He cried out in desperation, hoping it was all a dream. He didn't want to be a freak…he wanted a restful death. He wanted to leave this damn place and move on, not come back as a monster.

"What have you done?" he said in shock, flexing his new "hand". The man in the room took a few steps forward, but Errol could feel his light conscience gone. It must have died along with his body. In replacement were just hate, rage and grief. He no longer felt like a human being, but a rage stricken android. He didn't want to be like this…he wanted death…he craved for it, but now…his normal body torn away to shreds, he couldn't handle it all.

"You…I'll teach you to do this!" he cried, leaping up from the table, and grabbing the man by the neck. He heard the man scream out in pain, but that only fuelled Errol's intentions further. He smiled evilly, and cackled before tossing the elf to the wall with ease. The man slid down, collapsing on the floor in a heap. Errol watched as the man didn't move, and looked at his reflection in a glass case. It was true…he was a monster…his body gone…his commander title…his light spirit…all gone. He was now a monster, capable of causing death and pain…even misery…with his light conscience gone, there was nothing stopping him now. Not even the memory of his wishful "death". He felt the need for revenge on the city…the need for revenge on the world…and he would find a way to accomplish that.

* * *

**Corad: Yeah, so there's my theories of it all. Kinda thought for a while that Erol may have turned himself into a robot, but I seriously doubt he'd be capable of that...I mean, the guy just drove into eco and exploded himself most likely...so, whether you guys want to follow my view or not, it's cool. But I just got some inspiration outta nowhere...maybe coz he's my fav character lol...even if he is truely evil...heheheh...yeah, hope ya enjoyed that!**


End file.
